


Sunlight, Sunlight, Sunlight

by greycedetective



Series: Masks & Myths [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Between the Scenes, Brotzly - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, SMUTTY SMUT, canon-typical brief allusion to torture/nightmares, plot-adjacent porn, wet dream sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycedetective/pseuds/greycedetective
Summary: Dirk falls asleep in the cab ride home from a masquerade party.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman & Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: Masks & Myths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sunlight, Sunlight, Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a little detour, as it were, to bring you some smut. This occurs between scenes in [Zen Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139843), immediately [after Dirk has left the masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139843/chapters/67586084). At the party he was dressed as Icarus in a [fustanella](https://previews.123rf.com/images/migfoto/migfoto1904/migfoto190400012/123970880-ancient-greek-warrior-.jpg) (a kind of ancient Greek kilt), leather sandals, and white feather wings held on with black straps over an otherwise bare chest. Todd was dressed as Apollo in a [chiton](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f0/Young_man_exomis_Musei_Capitolini_MC892.jpg) and cape, bleached hair, and was so well waxed that he was sliding off the furniture. No other knowledge of the ZN story is necessary, I don’t think, though the more people who like it the happier I will be. :D
> 
> (As I’m sure you know, all gays are contractually obligated to base at least one fic title per year [on a Hozier song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm7GkINh4C0). Really got down to the wire on this one.

> _Smut!_
> 
> _Give me smut and nothing but!_
> 
> _A dirty novel I can’t shut_
> 
> _If it’s uncut_
> 
> _And unsubt-tle_
> 
> _I’ve never quibbled_
> 
> _If it was ribald_
> 
> _I would devour where others mere nibbled_
> 
> _As the judge remarked the day that acquitted my Aunt Hortense_
> 
> _To be smut it must be utterly_
> 
> _Without redeeming social importance_
> 
> _Porn!_
> 
> _-ographic pictures I adore_
> 
> _Indecent magazines galore_
> 
> _I like them more_
> 
> _If they’re hardcore_
> 
> _Bring on the obscene movies_
> 
> _Magazines, murals, newspapers, postcards, neckties_
> 
> _Samplers, stained glass windows, tattoos, anything!_
> 
> _More, more, I’m still not satisfied!_
> 
> **Tom Lehrer**

* * *

Anyone who’s ever taken a cab through a major city at the witching hour knows about the liminal magic of staring out the window as the sleeping world goes by. The magic, of course, doubles in October.

When Dirk had gotten in the cab there had been a bottle of water atop a cloud-soft white blanket neatly folded on the seat. He swaddled himself in the blanket, sitting sideways with his back against the door and knees tucked to his chest.

“No one ever dresses for the weather when picking out costumes,” the driver said amiably. He was a young man, blond, with kind eyes and an honest, eager face. “My mom insists all the cars have blankets this time of year so nobody freezes on the ride home. The water is her idea, too.”

Dirk murmured something he hoped sounded friendly. He was so _tired_.

The driver made eye contact through the rearview mirror. “You get some rest, okay? I’ll wake you when we get to your place. Should be about twenty, twenty-five minutes.”

* * *

The Icarus nightmares were about death and captivity. Black Wing always caught him in the end, no matter how frantically he flew. Or a giggling Priest would shoot him out of the sky. Other times he’d collapse, exhausted and burning, into the sea.

They’d given him a codename synonymous with a doomed fate tied to the _hamartia_ of impetuousness. It followed him even into his dreams. He never survived. He never escaped. Only the claxon siren waking him for another day of boring, insane torture had ever saved him from the terror of dashed hopes.

* * *

The air around him was like a rainbow come to life. Ephemeral color and light swirled in dizzying eddies that flowed in time with giddy music. A warm breeze brushed against his cheeks. It tickled his nose with something that reminded him of vanilla and sleepy kittens. He filled his lungs, spreading his fingers wide to let it suffuse him inside and out.

The music seemed to be made of sunshine. It was a physical rather than auditory experience. It sunk deep below the skin, leaving him healed and tingling, as if newly remade.

Alone in the misty billows stood a beautiful man dressed in a white tunic that only covered one shoulder. His face, his smile, the deft and clever fingers on the lyre’s strings – even the air around him – all seemed to shimmer with an enchanting, golden inner light.

_Dirk knew that beautiful face. He knew those clever fingers. He was in love with them. Had been since the very beginning._

The man gestured as if to drop the lyre, causing it to disappear, and took Dirk’s hand as naturally as if it were the thousandth time. Brushing a lock of auburn hair away from Dirk’s temple, he pulled him in close, stopping just shy of a kiss. Their breath mingled together intimately as Dirk ran a thumb over the man’s knuckles to try to distract himself from the way his spine was turning to goo.

Dirk’s entire existence was focused on anticipation. His skin buzzed, breath shallow.

“May I?” Todd asked.

Afraid that speaking would break the spell, Dirk answered by closing the hairsbreadth gap between them.

It was heaven. He had always known it would be. Todd’s lips were soft, his fingers strong and calloused on the back of Dirk’s neck. Dirk could feel Todd smile into the kiss even as he inhaled sharply though his nose. Todd tasted like a glorious summer sunrise.

Dirk thought his heart might burst.

He melted fully into the kiss, willing Todd to understand everything that he was feeling. The gratitude. The relief. The jubilation that threatened to turn to tears. _Please,_ Dirk thought, _please understand how much I adore you_. He cupped Todd’s face in his hands.

Todd lifted himself up on tiptoe, stretching his form against Dirk’s naked torso. Dirk’s heart raced to have Todd’s heart so close. He’d have been content to stay there forever, bestowing sweet kisses and willing Todd to read all the nothings on his mind, but that was the moment Todd sucked Dirk’s lower lip into his mouth and nipped at it. Dirk groaned and grabbed Todd by the hips.

Todd leaned into it. He slid his hands around to the front of Dirk’s neck to rest his fingertips just below Dirk’s shoulders. Sucking a line of open-mouthed kisses down Dirk’s neck to the hollow at the base of his throat, he left a trail of fire across Dirk’s jaw and clavicle.

Dirk flexed his fingers against Todd’s hips, knowing that if he started to move his hands he wouldn’t be able to stop until he had Todd laid out naked and panting beneath him. Understanding Dirk’s fidgeting as enthusiasm, Todd slid lower, down the defined line between Dirk’s pecs, stopping now and then to catch skin between his teeth.

What had started out as flexing his hands to keep his cool had turned into a rhythmic squeezing, and from there to encouraging Todd to roll his hips minutely in time with each squeeze. Dirk closed his eyes and let himself feel all of it, head tilted back as shocks poured through him.

When he opened his eyes again, Todd was grinning. Dirk placed a hand under Todd’s surprisingly smooth chin to guide him back for a proper kiss, starting with the barest of presses. It progressed to deep and filthy, with Todd pulsing their tongues together in a way that was rapidly upending Dirk’s ever-decreasing self-control. He lost track of his hands and mouth in hyperawareness of how close they were to brushing against each other, adrift in the push and pull of needing Todd ever closer and wanting to take his time.

The last of Dirk’s restraint snapped when Todd wrapped a leg around the back of his knee and locked them together. With the last few inches of space between them gone, Todd was all but _climbing_ him. The gentle rolling of hips turned into a grind that – given that both were wearing thin skirts of a sort – was maddening. Todd’s cock hard against his own, the stirring of open air against his legs, Todd’s lush mouth, the delicious tang of citrus and spices, the contrast of blistering hot skin and cool linen under his fingers – each undid him one tiny knot at a time.

There wasn’t any furniture to speak of, so Dirk – steadfastly ignoring the memory of _why_ he knew how – swept a leg under Todd’s, caught his weight easily, and lowered him softly into the mist beneath their feet. Buoyant clouds glowed amber under Todd's skin, lit by his radiance.

Settling a thigh between Todd’s legs, he brushed his fingertips over an exposed nipple and cut off Todd’s gasp with a deep kiss. Reveling in the way Todd whined and bucked beneath him, he drew back far enough to press foreheads and noses together to take in the sight. A deep flush spread across Todd’s cheeks. His mouth hung open slightly, ragged breaths escaping from lips that had been kissed a deep red. Dirk pressed the pad of his thumb against Todd’s lower lip and he took it in greedily.

He nuzzled below Todd’s ear. “ _Let me taste you,_ ” he whispered.

“You –“ Todd swallowed hard. “Yes. _Please_.”

Dirk took his time, placing tiny bites and kisses as he went. The spot on Todd’s neck where the citrus smell was the strongest. His shoulders. His wrists. All down his torso, pushing the chiton aside to gain access to ribs and stomach. Then up from just above his knees until he was centered over a bared cock that – judging from the way his hands clenched and flexed – Todd was aching to have touched.

He started at the base and licked a long stripe to the head with the flat of his tongue. Then, swirling around the crown once first, Dirk slid his mouth down Todd’s cock. It was a sensation he’d never get sick of – the slick glide of head and shaft over his lips and tongue, the sensuous pressure and heat, the twitch when the _oh holy fuck_ moment hit. And best of all: the answering broken cry when Dirk moaned with pleasure.

Wrapping one hand firmly around the base, Dirk sunk down the length of Todd, savoring the way Todd’s fingers carded tenderly through his hair despite how they trembled. Each time he went down he rubbed against Todd’s leg, using the motion to meet his own rising need for friction. He chased the urgency, now and then slowing to flick his tongue or run his lips across the very tip with feather softness until he felt Todd’s breathing ease. Then he’d dip deep and suck hard, tightening his grip _just so_ to drag a wrecked whine out of Todd.

Fire pooled low in Dirk’s belly, drawing taut as Todd began to rock his hips in minute, frantic thrusts, guiding Dirk’s rhythm with light, insistent touches on the shoulder. Following Todd’s lead, Dirk sped up, still using the edge of Todd’s leg (and presumably some of the cloud, judging by softness) to rut against as he moved. It was symphonic – Todd under him, in his mouth, grunting an increasingly desperate string of pleas and swears.

“Jesus, _fuck_ – Dirk! Christ, oh Christ, Dirk, please. _Fuck_ , yes. Oh god, your _mouth_ – ah! _Jesus_ , you’re perfect. _Please_ , please – “

With each word the tension coiled tighter, the rhythm turning irregular and insistent. And then, at last –

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck – Dirk, I’m – “

He slid his hand up to Todd’s nipple and tweaked it, pushing him over the edge and toppling after in elated ecstasy over what he'd been able to do for Todd.

He sighed deeply, rested his damp forehead against Todd’s thigh a moment, then let Todd wrap him in a soothing embrace.

Dirk had never felt so light. Free from the heaviness of worry or shame, he was a thing of air and sunshine that pulsed in time with Todd’s heart. Joy bubbled over in him until he was sure he could take flight, as high and as far as he liked. But where he most needed to be was here. Right here, always, where he was loved and _wanted_. Where he could make Todd happy. He’d found someone to fly to at last.

“I’ll follow you forever,” Todd whispered against his skin. “Anywhere.”

“This is where I’m supposed to be. I wouldn’t move for the world.”

* * *

“Mr. Gently?”

Dirk startled awake with a loud, wet intake of breath. Shit, had he been _drooling_ in his sleep? He must’ve been out cold. He clutched the blanket to shield himself from the embarrassment and disorientation. He felt sure he’d just been dreaming, but any memory of it was gone now. His heart was thudding so hard in his chest that he supposed it was just as well. He knew the nightmares well enough. Forgetting one was a blessing.

“We’re here, Mr. Gently,” the cabbie said. “Listen, take the blanket in with you, it’s too cold to walk to the door without it. Just bring it with you the next time you call us, no worries. I’ll watch until you get safely through your door.”

“Er, ah. Thank you.” Dirk fumbled for his pockets, only realizing at this moment that he hadn’t a wallet or any money. “Let me just run in and get my billfold, if that’s alright?”

“Oh, no sir, fare and tip were already taken care of by Miss Wilder. She said she’d be waiting up for you.” The cabbie winked genially.

“Ah. Right. Well, best not keep her waiting, then.” Dirk thanked the driver again, opened the door, stepped out into the crisp October air – and realized he might not have had a nightmare after all.

* * *

> _Stories of tortures used by debauchers_
> 
> _Lurid, licentious, and vile_
> 
> _Make me smile_
> 
> _Novels that pander to my taste for candor_
> 
> _Give me a pleasure sublime_
> 
> _(Let’s face it, I love slime)_
> 
> _All books can be indecent books_
> 
> _Though recent, books are bolder_
> 
> _For filth – I’m glad to say – is in the mind of the beholder_
> 
> _When correctly viewed_
> 
> **_Everything_ ** _is lewd_
> 
> _I could tell you stories about Peter Pan_
> 
> _And the Wizard of Oz – there’s a dirty old man!_
> 
> **Tom Lehrer, “Smut”**

**Author's Note:**

> Ever heard Tom Lehrer’s “Smut”? I sometimes play it when I’m writing Dirk Drivel because I love how silly it is. YouTube has [a live recording of him playing it in Copenhagen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaHDBL7dVgs), if you're interested.


End file.
